memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Defchris
Vom letzten Kinofilm noch immer schockiert und teilweise wieder da. O:) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 14:33, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Na dann, Willkommen zurück!--Bravomike 14:34, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Schön, dass du teilweise wieder da bist.--Tobi72 14:35, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Danke, erwartet aber nicht allzu viel, denn den letzten Film würde ich gerne in das letzte Non-Canon-Loch stopfen. ^_^; -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 14:38, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Auch von mir ein Willkommen zurück. --Klossi 14:39, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::Willkommen auch von mir. Ich versteh dich - zumindest teilweise.^^ -- 14:39, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Naja... Hab den Film noch nicht gesehen, aber was man hier so liest... Ich mach lieber mit DS9 weiter, als mich um den neuen Film zu sehr zu kümmern.--Tobi72 14:55, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::Von mir auch Willkommen zurück, obwohl ich dich noch nicht einmal kenne. : ) Um den neuen Film in einem einzigen Wort zusammenzufassen: Blasphemie 15:05, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Danke nochmal. Mal sehen, vielleicht komme ich am Wochenende zum ersten größeren Artikeleinsatz. Den habe ich mir für Samstag vorgenommen zur Feier, wenn der neue Rechner da ist und läuft. :) [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 12:19, 23. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bilder mit festen Pixelangaben Hallo, auch von mir ein Willkommen zurück! Das Problem mit derlei Bildeinbindungen hatten wir hier schon öfter. Es ist anscheinend immer wieder der gleiche User, der in Artikeln wahllos Bilder zusätzlich oder doppelt einbindet und dabei krumme Zahlen als Pixelmaß angibt. Da hat bislang leider auch nicht ein einziger Hinweis geholfen. Teilweise wurde(n) der/die User auch zeitweise gesperrt. Gruß, -- 12:26, 23. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis. Kommen die Änderungen alle aus einem IP-Adressbereich oder immer wieder aus verschiedenen? Ich weiß, das Schlagwort wird nicht gerne benutzt, aber so eine dreimonatige Range-Sperre wirkt manchmal Wunder, wenn da ein irrer Bot sein Unwerk tut. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 12:35, 23. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Das weiß ich nicht mehr, ob die aus einem Bereich kamen. Vllt wissen das diejenigen Admins, die den/die User ein ums andere Mal sperren mussten. Hab mal im Sperrlogbuch nachgesehen und nur die beiden Nummern 67.165.88.232 & 24.131.197.142 gefunden. -- 12:59, 23. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich erinnere mich an die Änderungen, alle definitiv immer das selbe Muster, aber an die IPs erinnere ich mich nicht mehr--Bravomike 14:21, 23. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Okay. Dann benutzt der wahrscheinlich einen Anonymisierer oder ist sehr häufig weit unterwegs - dann kann man kaum was machen, außer die Änderungen zurückzusetzen. :( [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 16:56, 23. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hörproben Ich habe deinen Eintrag zum Thema Hörproben in der Diskussion:Mission Farpoint (CIC-Video) gelesen und wollte dich diesbezüglich auch auf eine laufende Diskussion bezüglich solcher Samples im Forum:Samples für Syncronsprecher aufmerksam machen. --Pflaume 19:40, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, danke. Hatte ich schon gesehen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob man das rechtlich umsetzen kann. Bei den Bildern brauchen wir uns keinen Kopf drum zu machen, zumal wir in deutschen Wikis zur Not bei Screenshots auf das Bildzitat umschalten können. Dazu bräuchte man auch nur die . Ich wüsste jetzt nicht, dass es sowas wie ein "Tonzitat" (oder als Äquivalent "Videozitat") gibt. :Andererseits weiß ich auch nicht, ob wir etwas zu befürchten haben. Die Wikia-Server liegen in den USA (Die Dateiserver, wenn ich mich recht erinnere in England?) - inwiefern die dt. Rechtsinhaber der Synchronspuren notfalls rechtlich aktiv werden. Ich bin für meinen Teil nur etwas vorsichtiger, zumal der Bundestag gerade erst Schnüffel- und Blockadetechnologien wider allen Verstandes durchgeboxt hat, vor dem in diesem Zusammenhang eher fadenscheinigen Grund der durchaus ernsten Gründen Abwehr von Terror und Verhinderung(!) von Kinderpornografie. :Zusammen mit den wirren Gedankengängen der MI-Vertreter, den deutschen Internetnutzern nach drei ertappten Urheberrechtsverstoßen den Internetzugang zu kappen, sollte man sich IMO wirklich nur auf das beschränken, bei dem man absolut sicher sein kann, dass man es nutzen darf. :In meinen Wikias sind deshalb auch weder Videos noch Tondokumente gestattet. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 21:08, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Da stimme ich dir in allen Punkten zu. Solange das Rechtliche nicht geregelt ist, sehe ich auch davon ab Sound- oder gar Videofiles hochzuladen. Am besten wäre es natürlich, wenn man das OK vom Rechteinhaber einholen könnte, denn schließlich bieten wir ja nicht das ganze Produkt an, sondern nur einen sehr kleinen Anteil daraus und es entsteht dadurch m.E. auch kein wirtschaftlicher Schaden. --Pflaume 08:04, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Sperrung Den Typ den du heute Nacht gesperrst hast der kommt regelmäßig hier vorbei Benutzerbeiträge 24.131.197.142, Benutzerbeiträge 67.165.88.232 der hatte sich auch schonmal hier angemeldet weiß aber nicht mehr unter welchen Namen --Klossi 07:31, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Benutzer:Defchris/Common.css Ich bin mal neugierig :-) Bewirkt diese Seite vllt, dass die Editcount-Tabelle einen weißen Hintergrund bekommt? Bei mir ist er nämlich dunkelgrau und fast nicht lesbar. Dann würde ich mir auch so eine Seite anlegen... Danke! -- 11:47, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Ne, anders - weiße Schrift. ;) :Im Moment scheinen die Caches sich aber wieder nicht zu aktualisieren oder ich hab' wieder CSS nicht verstanden. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 11:52, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Danke, ich werds trotzdem mal ausprobieren. Es gab doch auch irgendwo mal die Möglichkeit, den Cache zu aktualisieren, irgendwie auf "Bearbeiten" und dann im der Adressleiste "edit" durch "purge" ersetzen oder irgendsowas... habs wohl vergessen. -- 11:58, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Einfach ?action=purge an den Schluss der Adresszeile anhängen. ;) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 12:00, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Nutzt aber in dem Fall nix. :( -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 12:04, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hmm, dann weiß ichs auch nicht. Kann man da einfach abwarten, bis zur Auktualisierung morgen früh? -- 12:08, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Wird der nur täglich aktualisiert? Naja, wenn dann nichts anderes übrig bleibt. Ich frage mich nur, warum w:c:de.macross:Spezial:Editcount besser aussieht. :/ -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 12:37, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Re: Was mir noch gerade einfällt Na das ist ja mal ne krasse Sache. Diese Wikia-Software hat echt immer noch was parat! Vielen Dank für den Tipp, da werd ich mal tüfteln. Besten Dank! :-) -- 16:45, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Gerne doch. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 16:52, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Alte Artikelversion bearbeiten Hallo, ich wollte gerade eine alte Version meiner Benutzerseite bearbeiten. Da kam dann folgende Meldung: ACHTUNG: Sie bearbeiten eine alte Version dieses Artikels. Wenn Sie speichern, werden alle neueren Versionen überschrieben. Ich habe gespeichert, die neuen Versionen blieben aber erhalten. Ist jetzt die Meldung falsch? Oder gibt es andere Möglichkeiten, die Versionen der Seite für immer zu löschen? Danke! -- 16:15, 3. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Also "für immer löschen" geht leider nicht. Prinzipiell sind alle Seiten wiederherstellbar, wenn man Adminrechte hat. :Willst du jetzt die alte Version entfernen (also im Grunde für Nicht-Admins verstecken?) oder eine alte Version wiederherstellen und die aktuelle Version entfernen? :Generell könnte ein Admin jetzt hingehen und deine Seite auch komplett löschen, und du stellst danach dann eine Version ein, die dir besser gefällt. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 17:50, 3. Jul. 2009 (UTC) IP-Benutzer-Sperre Hi defchris, du hast ja den Benutzer Benutzer 93.199.35.245 gesperrt. Auf der Disk hast du 6 Stunden angegeben aber tatsächlich sind es wohl 6 Monate. -- 19:24, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Ui, danke für den Hinweis. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 19:58, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Kein Thema. -- 20:35, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Synchronsprecher-Wikia Du meintest vorhin zu 93.199.35.245: Wir können aber gerne mal über die Möglichkeit sprechen, ein Wikia zu gründen, in dem alle Synchronsprecher mit allen Rollen aufgelistet werden. Meintest du das eigentlich ernst? Ich hab' mal 'ne Suchmaschine konsultiert und danach in Wikipedia nachgeschaut. Die Suchmaschine hat mir kein Synchronsprecher-Wiki(a) aufgezeigt, lediglich diverse Synchronsprecher-Artikel in diversen anderen Wikis, u.a. in MA. In Wikipedia waren einige Synchronsprecher-Datenbanken aufgelistet, jedoch kein Wiki, auch nicht in der englischen Wikipedia. Du könntest ja mal so ein Wikia erstellen, dann kann 93.199.35.245 sich dort austoben. Übrigens, wo ist eigentlich der Unterschied zwischen Wiki und Wikia? 20:13, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Eigentlich würde ich eher erst einmal lieber nur zuarbeiten. Ich hab erst kürzlich drei neue Wikias gegründet und bin dort mit dem Aufbau beschäftigt. Und sich austobende IPs finde ich weniger prickelnd, weil dabei oft (wenn auch nicht immer) einfach nur Sachen ins Wiki gekippt werden. Gerade bei neuen Wikis nervt das zum Teil endlos. Aber wenn jemand mitmachen würde, den ich kenne und auch gleich als Admin Vandalismus etc. mitkontrolliert wäre ich nicht abgeneigt, da wenigstens mitzumachen. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 20:24, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Das Wiki ist übrigens schon registriert. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 19:14, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bilder MA/en / Sato-Oden Hallo Defchris. Ich wollte dich auf diese Diskussion hier aufmerksam machen: Forum:Bilder aus der eng MA, in der sich abzeichnet, dass wir zukünftig weitestgehend auf die Bilder der MA/en verzichten wollen. Mir fiel auf, dass du gerade ein solches angelegt hast Datei:Sato family Oden.jpg. Wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht das Bild nochmal unter einem deutschen Titel z.B.: Datei:Sato_Familienrezept_Oden.jpg hochzuladen. --Pflaume 19:09, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Okay, danke. Werd's dann gleich machen. :) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 19:13, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Der Bildtitel gefällt mir auch besser ;) Wollte dich grad schon scherzhaft nach einer Übersetzung des Rezeptes fragen und prompt lieferst du die :-D Damit hätten wir jetzt sogar Material für einen Artikel zum Thema Japanisch (MA/en: Japanese language ;) --Pflaume 19:47, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Ja, wenn das nicht so eine Sauklaue wäre. X) Irgendwie hänge ich nach den Zutaten und der zweiten Überschrift fest. ;( :::Mal sehen ob Trekcore ein besser aufgelöstes Bild hat. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 19:50, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::*gnarf* - die höhere Auflösung macht's auch nicht besser.... :( -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 19:57, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Der englische Artikel hat da eine Übersetzung der Zubereitungsmethode: * Pour 5 cups of hot water into a big bowl (make it hot ?) * 1 tsp of chicken stock or buillon * 2 tbsp of sake * 1 tsp of sugar * Make the soup from the bouillon dissolve and then add the seasoning to the soup. Allerdings ohne die japanischen Schriftzeichen aufzulisten... ;) --Pflaume 20:17, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, habe ich auch schon gesehen, aber da gibt's ja noch diese unklaren Punkte... Mal sehen, vielleicht komme ich morgen weiter. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 20:24, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Der Neuste (nicht mehr aktuelles Thema) Hab mal zufällig in Deine Disku reingeschaut und war überrascht über deine mutmaßlich schlechte Meinung über Star Trek 11. Hm, vielleicht nimmst Du Dir mal die Zeit und erklärst was denn so grausam am elften Star Trek Film ist. Ich fand den Prima (natürlich Geschmackssache) und soooo schlecht ist die Story doch überhaupt nicht! Ist dir der Film vielleicht zu Mainstream? Vom Handlungsstrang, Spannung und der Story her schlägt dieser Film einige der Klassiker, wie "Zorn des Khan", "Das unentdeckte Land" usw., bei weitem, während diese im Vergleich eher so daherplätschern. So, das war meine Gegenmeinung, sorry! :-) -- EyeOfTheBeholder 00:09, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ich habe nicht nur eine "mutmaßlich" schlechte Meinung. Ich habe es geschafft, dem Film die letzten Monate komplett aus dem Weg zu gehen und jeder Versuchung widerstanden, ihn doch noch zu kaufen, denn für mich bietet Trek XI nicht mehr als jeder andere CGI-Action-Remake-Streifen, die ich seit Jahren meide. CGI und Lichteffekte sind für mich nichts als Effekte und bringen mir keinerlei Spannungseffekte, genauso wie gut konstruierte 3D-Modelle, die sich auch noch realistisch bewegen... Und gerade im Punkt der Handlung versagt der Film, wie bei den Hollywood-CGI-Schlachten meiner Meinung nach vollkommen, da die Motive des Antagonisten von vornherein klar ist, während das gerade in VI eben nicht von vornherein glasklar ist. Hier wird ein vielschichtiger Plan aufgedeckt, die Friedensgespräche zwischen Klingonen und Föderation zu torpedieren und den Konflikt wieder aufkeimen zu lassen, indem man auch noch die Gesetze der Föderation gegen diese einsetzt um dabei die Legende Kirk abzufrühstücken. Dem gegenüber steht einfach in XI ein Antagonist, der mithilfe seiner überlegenen Technologie durch die Vergangenheit watet und aus purem Wahnsinn und Rache Planeten zerstört. Das ist doch öde. :Es fängt mit der Motivation und Umschreibung der Charaktere an, die auf mich niemals überzeugend wirkten, genauso wenig, wie die Biografien der Hauptcharaktere an sich, was ich sehr schade finde, da ich gerade Zachary Quinto als Darsteller durchaus schätze. Weiter geht's mit einem mehr als merkwürdig anmutenden Beginn dieses Chaos, in dem Spocks Schiff Romulus nicht retten kann und dann urplötzlich Neros Minenschiff auftaucht, um die blinde Rache zu beginnen. Ich weiß nicht, ich kam mir vor, als wenn man bewusst versucht hat, Michael Bays Stil zu kopieren, den ich persönlich schon für schlecht halte, da dort auch nur auf CGI gesetzt wird, die Helden in ein Abenteuer reinstolpern und dann urplötzlich der Grund des Konflikts schnöde dargelegt wird. Vergleiche Transformers von 2007 und dann Trek XI, und du wirst erstaunliche Parallelen im Konzept der Handlung finden. :Abgesehen davon, ist die Schleichwerbung für Nokia meiner Meinung nach extrem negativ zu beurteilen, genauso mittlerweile wie Star Trek für Werbung für Apple-Geräte genutzt wird, die mit dem iPhone und iPad nur zensierte Plattformen einstellen. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 01:48, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Wow! Danke für die erhellend ausführliche Darstellung! Ja wenn ich mich erinnere hatte ich bei der Story um den Antagonisten herum nicht schlecht gestaunt wie flach und von der Stange diese doch gewesen ist. Der Rest des Films hatte mich aber dann doch mehr begeistert als die unglaublich flache und ausgelutschte Story des rachesüchtigen Bösewichts in dieser Form. Das mit der Schleichwerbung habe ich wohl übersehen, cooles Review ;-). -- EyeOfTheBeholder 15:04, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Bild verschoben Hallo, ich habe das Bild Datei:BiofunktionsmonitorTOS.JPG nach Datei:Biofunktionsmonitor.jpg verschoben. Das betrifft auch deine Benutzerseite Benutzer:Defchris/Hilfe:Bilder. Gruß, -- 12:33, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Kein Problem... Aber im Grunde kann die Seite ja im Grunde auch weg, da's ja Hilfe:Bilder gibt... Cookies .... -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 15:20, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Abwahlverfahren als Administrator Tobi72 20:07, 2. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Kein Thema. Ich komme zwar dann und wann mal wieder ins Wiki (meist ausgeloggt, da die MA-Wikis nicht das Cookie der anderen Wikias lesen), aber da ich als Admin hier nicht mehr aktiv bin, verzichte ich der Einfachheit halber freiwillig auf die Sysop-Rechte. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 22:43, 2. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Danke für die schnelle und unkomplizierte Antwort. Ich werde das dann durchführen. Und ist nicht persönlich gemeint, sondern wir räumen nur ein bisschen auf, da wir so viele Benutzer mit Rechten haben, die nicht genutzt werden. Danke nochmal und danke für deine bisher auch sehr gute Arbeit.--Tobi72 08:07, 3. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Captain's Logbuch - engl. Original Hi, du hast vor 100 Jahren den Artikel erstellt, und da eine Jahreszahl für das engl. Original angegeben. Wie heißt denn das Original und hast du dazu vielleicht sogar eine ISBN? --Zulu66 17:55, 14. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Ui, gute Frage. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, habe ich die Angaben betreffend des Original-Erscheinungsjahres aus der deutschen Fassung des Buchs selbst. :Nach der Liste unter en:Mark Gross müsste das aber eine alte Auflage von Captain's Logs: The Complete Trek Voyages sein. Die aktuelle(re) enthält nämlich auch VOY, meine Ausgabe geht nur bis zum Anfang von DS9, wenn ich mich auch hier recht erinnere. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 09:34, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :: Hi, danke. Mittlerweile hatten sich auch andere dazu in der Diskussion geäußert. Stimmt und ist damit geklärt. Gruß --Zulu66 12:44, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) http://de.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Kellicam?diff=92335&oldid=92329 Vergleiche meine Nachfrage in Diskussion:Kellicam. Gruß --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 11:40, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Etwas mehr Kontext wäre schon nett gewesen. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 15:01, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) :: Entschuldige, ich dachte das klärt sich auf der Diskussionsseite von alleine. Ich wollte ausdrücken: "Habe gesehen, dass Du die Umrechung in Kellicam eingefügt hast. Was ist die Quelle dafür." Aber jetzt hast du da ja schon geantwortet. Vielen Dank. --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 15:13, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC)